User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- I hope it stops happening soon; it's soo annoying. Anyway, have you read any good books lately? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:00, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Ooo. I'm re-reading Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena before the next book in the series comes out on October 8. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:03, September 30, 2013 (UTC) IDK. The last book is set to be released in October next year. Currently we're in the dark about it. We don't know the title or anything that might happen in it. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:07, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Harmi said Tiff called him an art-thief. Wowiez. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:13, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Harmi jumps to conclusions. He should listen to the facts before he does things like that. I think they should both apologize. I don't want any more wars. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:28, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I loved her sirenix, this episode was a great start to the season, too bad I am not sure when the next episode will air. It's annoying how they change the schedules and air dates :/ but oh well I guess, atleast we get a new season. I guess the new transformation will be Bloomix after all. This is official synopsis on iTunes: Get ready for more magical adventures with the Winx Club in these 13 enchanted episodes from season 6! Join Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Aisha and Musa as they work together to earn their new Bloomix Power! When the evil Trix team up with a new witch, Selina, trouble begins brewing. Selina sends evil Treants to attack the Winx- stripping them of their powers! Will the Winx be able to defeat the Treants and earn their new Bloomix Power? The journey continues as the Winx battle mummies, evil dragons, vampires, spiritual creatures and more otherworldly enemies! At the same time, Selina is sending Sphinx and Fire Eaters to attack! Can the Winx put a stop to Selina and defeat the endless evil she is sending their way? Don't miss this exciting season full of magic, friendship, courage and more! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay :P Once you've finished checking blog comments and stuff, do you want to join Fatimah and me on DP chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:52, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie. How's the welcome template going? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:55, October 1, 2013 (UTC) e.e That sucks. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:58, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, does Season 6 sound promising? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:04, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. I like your infobox for Daphne c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:49, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm so glad we got to see her Sirenix... I'm still sad we haven't got to see Roxy's yet though. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:52, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I know. Everyone's so excited for Daphne but they've forgotten about poor Roxy. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:55, October 1, 2013 (UTC) D: Are you going to do any more work on Winx Fanon Wiki? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:00, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh okie. I started a new fanfiction but I've run out of ideas already so I'm working on the character pages c: Btw, there's quite a few replies on you blog... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Okie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Are you enjoying the editing spree Rose :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:12, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm madly linking and fixing formatting errors. I think all pages should look the same and I get really fussy when they don't xP. Linking is important for a successful wiki according to wikia, so if something's not linked on a page, I link it c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:15, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I think we really need people to redo the synopsis of the Season 1 and 2 episodes. We also need to fix the linking and grammar on the older episode pages (Season 1 - 3) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:24, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Well good luck with that c: I'll start working on the community messages now and add my awesome Season 6 banner from the official site c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:29, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I have never seen a banner as awesome as this one... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:38, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. I was wondering if we could possibly shorten Rutchelle's ban? It's due to expire on October 17th, but she's eager to start editing again and we really need help adding Season 6 sections to pages. She'd also be willing to help out where ever possible and she's a good editor. She has made mistakes in the past, but everyone makes mistakes, right? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:11, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Do you think Daphne needs soon a list of outfits page, or a gallery? Primadonnagirly (talk) 13:32, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose, i want to tell you that someone put some unimportant pictures on the Episode 601 Page such as a picture of Icy, etc. Is that alright? Super Six Friends (talk) 14:36, October 1, 2013 (UTC) A Request From Wikia Hi RoseXinh, Princessfairyflora, recommended I reach out to you since some of the other users are not as active as you. I work for Wikia and we are looking to learn more about female fans and what drives their passion for their favorite TV shows and movies. We've created a quick survey that shouldn't take more than 5 minutes of your time. If you have some extra time, we'd really appreciate your insight. Take the survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_eXOLSpzwhZvpqwR Thanks,Abarlas (talk) 19:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your time, RoseXinh! We do appreciate it! Abarlas (talk) 15:39, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Rose :3! ^^ How are you? <3 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:53, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear so. ^^ I am pretty good, thank you :3! By the way, how do you think about the first episode of Season 6? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 05:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Your right, like my mother said, don't let it get to me personally.. DbzWinx (talk) 05:46, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I think she wants me to stop thinking about it DbzWinx (talk) 05:54, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi rose could you please unlock Magic Base boom thanks Yea, though i still had to yell, now if the reasons weren't there, i'd ignore it. But the reasons were so stupid.. DbzWinx (talk) 06:39, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Done you can lock it up now. Can you please remove that message? DbzWinx (talk) 07:06, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I wanted it removed so it wouldn't come back to my mind.. DbzWinx (talk) 07:14, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you.. sorry if i annoyed you DbzWinx (talk) 07:24, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Signature Ummm..... Well if you don't mind me saying so can you make me a signature? yours one looks great! Fashion RockStar (talk) 07:43, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Rose!!! I just found winx club season 6 episode 1 wanna watch it? Fashion RockStar (talk) 07:55, October 2, 2013 (UTC) IKR :(? I don't think they will ever come back... I miss both so much ;(. Anyhow, I just wanted to ask you something; how does Daphne still have Sirenix powers @@? I mean, Tritannus absorbed her Sirenix powers... You see, Trix still have Sirenix/Dark Sirenix powers, so how come Daphne also still have Sirenix powers @@? Sorry if I sound silly >"♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:12, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for answering Rose ^^! I think you're right. To be honest, I don't even remember Daphne said that =]]! Anyways, how was your day? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:30, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. Congratulations Rose c; What do you think of the Community Messages now? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:03, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, they must think your a good user otherwise they wouldn't have nominated you :P On CHBW we are running out of users to nominate, so we're nominating the old inactive users :P Thank you c: How was your day? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:32, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Wow, long day c: I went spent the day at a dam. It was hot and sticky and there were bugs everywhere. At least I got McDonalds for Lunch and I had a strawberry ice-cream too. Well, I'll start them now since I'm bored of editing. I might base them on the Grading templates so the wiki looks neat and organized c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:40, October 2, 2013 (UTC) We took photos and climbed over the rocks. Nope, mainly mosquitoes which I hate more than spiders :P Thanks Rose. Cool c: I think it would be impossible to kiss them through the computer screen anyway :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:46, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Sometimes I still get nervous when I join other chats. Albus and Greak usually have to convince me xD --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ouo. I've almost finished my first warning template. Now I just have to figure out how not to hurt their feelings in the warning message :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:05, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks c: So, are we going to update any templates? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:11, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ouo. Well, I'm just glad the wiki is happy we're updating everything c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:20, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I finished the template. What do you think?: Template:Warning/Images. I had to make the font smaller otherwise it made the template look messy... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:23, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I think I need to change the picture. It's long enough, but not high enough :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:27, October 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. I'll do the other ones tomorrow... I'm tired after all that walking today e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:29, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I could probably crop it then... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:33, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh no. I don't think so... she's asking how she can help... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:34, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh well. We should show more appreciation for the things she helps us with then c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:37, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I fixed the image without cropping it too much thankfully c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:41, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm such a perfectionist :P Do you have any ideas for the next Community Messages poll? I was thinking: Which of the following would you want to join the Winx? a) Roxy b) Mirta c) Daphne. So, what do you think? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:45, October 2, 2013 (UTC) xP I got two new books today. Yay! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:54, October 2, 2013 (UTC) OMG! This is so exciting c: It looks like the Winx have some fashion disasters this Season. And it shows Flora's new transformation c: It kind of looks similar to her Magic Winx transformation background. Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:01, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie. Listened to any good music lately? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:04, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I found an awesome song and I can't stop listening to it lately c: What type of music do you listen too? Lol :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:07, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Rose. I am not finding enough time to come on the Wiki because of school. I will be more present here to help in December during the holidays. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:10, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay for me to add Cinélume category to the episode pages? DbzWinx (talk) 11:10, October 2, 2013 (UTC) c: My favorite song at the moment c:--✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:11, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep c: Are you looking forward to Season 6 episode 2? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:14, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Congrats for becoming a bureaucrat. You really deserve it. You do a really awesome work on the Wiki. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:16, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I was pretty disappointed with episode 1... I prefer the older seasons (1-3) to the newer ones, although I'm glad the Winx met Roxy. Btw, have you heard the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:20, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Do not feel guilty. You have helped us to improve the Wiki a lot and you have done a really good work. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:24, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Oh... Imagine Dragons are like the best c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:27, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I was on chat with Albus for like 5 minutes and I found out he was an Imagine Dragons fan like Greak and I c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Have you had dinner yet? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:40, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Bye Rose. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:46, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) Thanks for telling me!- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 11:58, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D Super Six Friends (talk) 12:11, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I will do it soon, as i have time! Primadonnagirly (talk) 14:21, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Finished :D!Primadonnagirly (talk) 15:47, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Morning Rose. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) How has your morning been so far? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:39, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I slept in til 7 am because I was tired after our trip yesterday. I went on a small edit spree, then had my breakfast and later on I'll be going shopping... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:44, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I will. Sadly, the shopping won't be for me e.e Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:47, October 3, 2013 (UTC) It looks very neat. Daphne's page is looking like a masterpiece with the pretty templates c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:52, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I know. Daphne has been outshining Bloom lately. That is very weird :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:56, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Definitely. Do you think Daphne looks younger than Bloom? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:58, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose. How are you? ^^ I'm okay, although I noticed something really weird today. O.o I'm forgetting how to speak English >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:16, October 3, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? Btw, should we go on chat with Fatimah? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:24, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie. Yep, she is. Did you want to invite her? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:26, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Okie, I'll meet you there. I'll invite Fatimah too. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:30, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh :3, did that handsome guy notice you ^w^? Wow, congratulations, Rose <3! Oh, my day was really great ^^! Just busy in "fighting" with an annoying template =.=... Oh, that's okay ^-^! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:27, October 3, 2013 (UTC) LOL x3! Oh, just a box-like template... I am fighting with it since yesterday >"♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:41, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for offering ^w^! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:46, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hiya again. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:58, October 3, 2013 (UTC) There was an anon on Winx Fanon who couldn't stop editing other peoples' pages... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:04, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I know but Sarah isn't online. Why can't she elect the admins now. Whyyy... I sound so dramatic. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:08, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Winx Club Fanon is aimed at young users, so she should be able to block anonymous editing. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:12, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay. - Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:33, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Tada! Thanks Rose c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:36, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Sarah is contacting wikia about disabling anonymous editing there. Btw, did you know Sarah Manley left wikia? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:41, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Why did she leaveeeee??? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:43, October 3, 2013 (UTC) D: She was one of the best staff members... so Sarah is now contacting Sannse. So, how's Veronica's series going? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:47, October 3, 2013 (UTC) xP --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:50, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for showing me. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:17, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. What do you think of my latest blog about the help pages? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:23, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ^^, how is your day though? Rose I'm back on the wikia...and can I apply to the rollbacks requests? Because I had been blocked once. 05:12, October 4, 2013 (UTC) yes 05:19, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering, what anime's do you watch? DbzWinx (talk) 06:41, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh i watch alot of anime's too DbzWinx (talk) 06:54, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Really? :) DbzWinx (talk) 07:01, October 4, 2013 (UTC) That's good :) I'm really getting into anime's DbzWinx (talk) 07:25, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Rose. How's it going? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:35, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Harmi seems to be back on wikia now... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:40, October 4, 2013 (UTC) He told Rutchelle that he missed us all... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey look at this. DbzWinx (talk) 10:23, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm sooooo Sorry....... It's just because I'm messed up right now..... Please...... I hope you can understand me...... I won't copy anything again....... Sorry..... I only have public friends in Winx Club Wiki and GirlsGoGames........ I'm sorry for my mistakes..... I hope you can forgive me again...... 10:36, October 4, 2013 (UTC)10:36, October 4, 2013 (UTC)10:36, October 4, 2013 (UTC)10:36, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh? Your cousin? It'd be cool to meet them. Hi Rose. What do you think of the Navbar background? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Fine e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:48, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi again. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:11, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey did you leave a message on my page? It had something to do with flora? Sorry about before. I have a bit of a temper. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:17, October 5, 2013 (UTC) So, what did you have for breakfast xP? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:21, October 5, 2013 (UTC) o.o I just had porridge lol. Your breakfast sounds so fancy. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:25, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ooo. Have you ever watched Fairly Odd Parents? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:29, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello Rose :D! How are you :D?- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:30, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok sorry I just thought it was you because we were editing at the same time yesterday. It's a good TV show that aired on Nickelodeon. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm sooooo Sorry....... It's just because I'm messed up right now..... Please...... I hope you can understand me...... I won't copy anything again....... Sorry..... I only have public friends in Winx Club Wiki and GirlsGoGames........ I'm sorry for my mistakes..... I hope you can forgive me again...... 'MusaWinxClub123 (talk) 03:35, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Winx Club ' Really @@ Nick here doesn't air Winx Club here, another channel does, yet I found a Winx Club page on Nick Australia's site... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) By the way, do you think the wiki has been more, "lifely"?- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I know. Maybe they aired Winx previously before the other channel bought the rights because I only paid to have Nickelodeon this year. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:41, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Okay... -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Uh huh. It's so expensive to buy, because you have to buy packages. For example, you couldn't just buy Nick, you'd have to buy all the Kids & Family channels e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC) All people care about these days is money like you said... so sad... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:47, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Do you believe the rumors that the next Season 6 episodes will air in November? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:51, October 5, 2013 (UTC) It might be true, but why do they make us wait so long? It's like Austin & Ally episodes. We can wait between a week - few months to see the next episode! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:54, October 5, 2013 (UTC) True. Why do they do this to usss. The only thing we can do while we wait is fangirl e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:00, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Tut tut. Btw, I think we should lock all the template images. They keep getting vandalized! Random categories are being added and the descriptions are completed nonsense! Someone said Roxy was a tree in one picture @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:05, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Btw, we already have the opening and ending song pages for Season 6, they're just under a different title. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:12, October 5, 2013 (UTC) IDK. The current names are the names of the videos on Youtube. IDK which is correct. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:16, October 5, 2013 (UTC) IDK. At least we know the title for Way of Sirenix, my new favorite Nickelodeon song! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:19, October 5, 2013 (UTC) My old favorite Nick song was Power to Change the World c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:21, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Btw, did you want to goto chat? I invited Fatimah too. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:23, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Who else are you chatting with? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:32, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:36, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. I see we've brought back the Featured User thingy. Would it be better if people nominated other users, or are users just going to nominate themselves? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:07, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Okie. Can you nominate yourself and another user at the same time? Btw, what will happen with the Featured Articles? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:16, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay. IDK who to nominate. So many people are deserving of the Featured User title... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:20, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I know, but who deserves it first? It'd be an honor to be the first featured user in two years. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:24, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully. Btw, do you think we need to update the Help section on the navbar? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:29, October 5, 2013 (UTC) We could rename it community, add more necessary help pages, like blog policy and image policy and add pages like featured user and featured article. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:35, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Can i post back the previous picture of Daphne in Royal dress please?That's in better quality XD... Primadonnagirly (talk) 07:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC)